La chute de Tom Zarek
by Thjazi
Summary: Lors de l'arrivée des Cylons sur Nouvelle Caprica... fin saison 2
1. Chapter 1

Voici une fanfic qui m'est venue entre deux CM à la fac...

Il se trouve que je ne possède pas les personnages de la série Battlestar Galactica et que seules les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire sont les miennes! N'héitez pas à laisser un mot ou deux, juste pour que j'ai une idée de la qualité de mon travail (en d'autres termes, bonnes ET mauvaises critiques sont acceptées)...

**La chute de Tom Zarek**

Le bruit des Chasseurs survolant Nouvelle Caprica attira Tom Zark a l'exterieur de son vaisseau. Il regarda, abasourdit, le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il chercha un quelconque acte de panique parmis la population à ses pieds ; il n'y en eu que très peu, la majorité des habitants était réunie autour de l'avenue du marché, en public muet du défilé des Centurions.

Il vit Laura Roslin faire rentrer ses élèves dans ce qui lui servait d'école, voyant de loin l'armée qui les avait anéantis défiler en vainqueur.

Zarek sauta plus qu'il ne descendit les marches de l'Astral Queen et courut jusqu'au Colonial Un où il trouva le Président Baltar se rhabiller hâtivement, blanc, égaré, l'une de ses secrétaires se coiffant avec ses doigts, faute de brosse à cheveux, tandis que l'autre rangeait fébrilement toute trace de leurs précédantes activités.

Le Vice-Président devait admettre que, malgré le fait qu'il prenait toutes les décisions qui lui plaisait sans que le Président ne s'y oppose, ce dernier manquait justement d'action, de conviction, par rapport à son prédécesseur. Rien ne semblait l'intéresser si ce n'était la joie de pouvoir regarder les autres du haut de son vaisseau, ainsi que les plaisirs de la chair qui lui semblait aller de paire avec sa fonction. Et c'était cet ensemble de défauts qu'il n'avait pas vu au premier abord, qui petit à petit lui faisait regretter d'avoir été son agent de campagne.

" M le Président! Les Cylons... Ils sont dehors!

- Je sais. "

Zarek aperçut Gaeta, derrière le bureau, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. L'ex-terroriste eut un pincement au coeur ; le lieutenant était un idéaliste, comme lui, et il l'avait prit sous son aile, contre toute la volonté de l'Amiral Adama. Mais un chef de guerre ne peut refuser la requête de son président en temps de paix, lorsqu'il demande l'assignement de son personnel sur la terre ferme.

" Que pensez-vous faire? Appelez Adama, et dites-lui d'envoyer ses Vipers!

- Si les pilotes étaient autre part que sur Nouvelle Caprica, peut-être aurait-on eu une chance... Mais si nous n'avons aucun débris venant du ciel, c'est qu'il est parti, répondit Gaeta.

- Parti ? Le Président apparut d'avantage paniqué, si cela était possible. Il nous a abandonné! Quel protecteur laisserait son peuple sans défense ? C'est une trahison! "

L'une de ses secrétaires poussa un petit cri, attirant les regards sur elle.

" Ils sont là! Ils se dirigent par ici!

- Monsieur le Président, qu'allez-vous faire? " demanda à nouveau Zarek.

Devant la passivité de Baltar, il prit les rênes du commandement.

" Monsieur Gaeta, contactez tous les militaires présents sur Nouvelle Caprica, assurez-vous qu'ils...

- Je suis le président. Pas vous. Je prendrais donc la décision qui s'imposera en fonction de ce qu'ils veulent. "

Zarek parcourut rapidement le peu de distance qui les séparait.

" Leur objectif n'a pas bougé d'un poil : ils veulent nous anéantir! La destruction des Douze Colonies n'était pas suffisante?

- Je vous suggère de vous reprendre ; nous n'avons pas été attaqués depuis un an, et je vous ferai remarquer qu'ils n'ont fait qu'attérir, pas encore attaqué.

_- Pas encore..._ Navré de devoir me répéter mais la destruction des Colonies n'était pas suffisante? "

Baltar parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de regarder Zarek dans les yeux, un sourire en coin.

" J'ai été plus qu'indulgent avec votre insubordination, monsieur Zarek, je me vois donc obligé de demander à monsieur Gaeta de vous mettre aux arrêts et de veiller à votre incarcération avant que vous n'insufliez inutilement la panique. "

Gaeta s'interposa entre le Président et le Vice Président. D'un signe de sa main, deux soldats entrèrent dans la pièce. Zarek se tourna vers eux, les dévisageant l'un après l'autre. Il tourna juste la tête, s'adressant à Baltar du coin de l'oeil.

" Vous n'aiderez donc pas les personnes qui ont cru en vous ? Vous ne les défendrez même pas ? Priez pour que les Dieux aient pitié de vous pour ce parjure.

- Etonnant de la part d'un ancien terroriste. Je dois malheureusement vous arrêter à cause de vos antécédants.

- Mes antécédants ? " Zarek eut un sourire ironique. " C'est donc la mention retenue ? Il me semble pourtant que vous connaissiez mon passé avant de m'embaucher...

- Monsieur Zarek, veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît, " l'interrompit l'un des soldats.

Sans offrir la moindre résistance, l'ex Vice Président accepta de les suivre hors du Colonial Un. La place du marché étant occuppée par les Cylons, il n'eut pas le droit de défiler devant le peuple. Les êtres métalliques retenant l'attention du public, il passa tout à fait inaperçut, tout comme le souhaitait le Président. Ils passèrent derrière l'Ecole ; il vit Laura Roslin debout, devant la tente, comme un garde devant le trésor si précieux... Si elle savait, si elle savait à ce moment-là à quel point il avait envie de l'appeler, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle le voit, là, conscient de son erreur un comise an auparavant... Mais elle ne quittait pas ses ennemis des yeux, en tant que gardienne de l'avenir de la race humaine.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Voilà! c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! (un deuxième chapitre est prêt, et sera posté d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine...)

Thjazi


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà!! (un peu plus tard que prévu, mais petits soucis de connexion...) J'espère que ceux qui ont apprécié le premier chapitre aimeront celui-ci. Comme précédement, à part les fautes d'orthographe, rien n'est à moi!!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était dans une cellule et à vrai dire, le plus douloureux était l'ennui. Les gardes n'étaient pas de la meilleure compagnie, et le rat avec qui il partageait sa cellule ne savait pas parler le language humain. Pas plus que sa taille ne lui permettait d'être un bon partenaire pour une partie de cartes, si il en avait eu sous la main. L'animal restait cependant sa seule distraction et il lui en était reconnaissant, ne serait-ce que pour cela.

Il entendit les verrous de la porte du couloir tourner ainsi que des bruits de pas.

_Un nouveau voisin ?_

Trois des gardes et deux Centurions cylons s'arrêtèrent devant sa porte.

_Non, de la visite._

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et l'un des hommes entra.

" Veuillez nous suivre, le Président et son nouveau gouvernement souhaite un entretient avec vous. "

Curieux, il se contenta d'obéir.

Le caporal lui mit une paire de menottes puis entreprit de le mener au vaisseau présidentiel. Avant de sortir de l'enceinte de la prison, on lui mit un sac sur la tête. Il se laissa mener docilement, trébûchant ci et là mais sans jamais tomber. Les escaliers du Colonial Un furent cependant un véritable défi, d'autant plus complexe avec le vent qui avait choisit ce moment précis pour se déchaîner.

Lorsqu'il pu enfin voir la lumière du jour, il fut gratifié par la vue de Gaïus Baltar entouré de trois femmes qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo ou à la télévision pour ce qui était de la journaliste D'Anna Biers.

Il ne tenta même pas de sourire, sa mâchoire restant résolument crispée par une angoisse qui lui faisait regretter un peu plus à chaque instant ce qu'il avait fait pour Baltar, en dépit des consils de Laura.

_Présidente Laura Roslin._

Baltar se leva, suivit dans son mouvement par la main de la même Cylon qui l'avait accusé de trahison.

" Monsieur Zarek, Tom... Les Cylons viennent ici en paix, afin de vivre avec nous. Ils sont prêts à nous aider et à nous protéger. Et je suis prêt à vous pardonner si vopus vous engagez à reprendre votre poste de conseiller.

Je passe de Vice Président à terroriste puis prisonnier afin de devenir conseiller, le tout en moins de deux jours ", dit-il amèrement, sans aucune trace de sarcasme.

" Répondez à la question, monsieur Zarek, intervint D'Anna, acceptez-vous de collaborer avec nous ou devons-nous vous remettre dans un trou à rats ?

Et qui nous protègera de vous ? Siffla-t-il, ses poings serrés dans ses menottes.

Je crois que cela veut dire non, ajouta D'Anna en se tournant vers les autres. Il pourrait causer beaucoup d'ennuis...

D'Anna, intervint celle qui avait servit sous les ordres de l'Amiral Adama, nous avons décidé d'apprendre à vivre ensemble ; sa mort causerait plus de tort à notre message de paix que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire. "

Il y eut un instant de réflexion durant lequel Zarek se prit à penser qu'effectivement, sa mort pourrait être bénéfique dans le sens où dans ce cas, personne ne se laisserait duper par ces messages de paix. Mais Zarek était un Humain et l'humain étant ce qu'il est, son instinct de survit prima sur le reste et il pria silencieusement les Dieux de le laisser en vie encore quelques années.

Sa prière fut exsaucée quand Baltar ordonna de le remettre en cellule.

Lorsqu'il y entra, son regard tomba sur la petite ombre à côté du mur. Le petit rongeur était immobile, couché sur le flanc, raide.

Mort.

Qu'avait dit D'Anna ?

_Un trou à rats... Où même les rats n'en sortent pas._

Et il pensa plus que jamais à l'institutrice rousse qu'il avait plusieurs fois observée de loin.

Il se doutait que ses souvenirs seraient sa seule compagnie pendant un long moment...

Il aurait vraiment dû être galant et la laisser gagner ces élections.

Fin

Et c'est ainsi que s'achève cette fanfic. Vous pouvez toujours laisser un petit commentaire, mais juste deux mots, ça me rend tellement heureuse...


End file.
